


I know that I said I'd n e v e r let y o u go

by Blueeyedlistener



Series: Random Writing Prompts [Alec/Kayden] [6]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener





	

"You shouldn't be out here with me, y'know." Retorted one of the two males walking through a patch of woods. His height was short, approximately that of 5'3, accompanied by short, ragged blonde hair with amber colored eyes; The other male rather had the height of around 5'5 with dyed green hair and amber eyes as well. "There's a lot of things I shouldn't do but we'll worry about that later-" Hearing twigs snap behind them, the shorter of the two tackled the taller one down. 

"Al-" Hushing him, the blonde scanned around for a few moments. He could feel that someone was there but he just couldn't tell where. Standing, the green haired male dusted off the leaves from his back and the back of his legs. "Alec, you'r-" More twigs. "Kayden, shut your mouth for a minute." The blonde, now identified as Alec, whispered. 

"Haha! Got ya!" Jumping from behind a tree with a rifle pointed towards them, the two split apart in hopes to find places to hide quickly. The enemy pointed his rifle towards Alec as that was their target; Blonde fur was rare to find for wolves, so the fur could be sold for a pretty penny if captured just right. 

Losing his footing in some leaves, Alec slid and slammed down onto his side with a hard thud and the air left from his lungs. He hurried to force himself to stand but the reflexes were too slow compared to the assumed-to-be hunters who had regrouped and were now closing in; Each with their weapon drawn and aimed. Snarling, Alec knew that there wasn't a proper way out; Not without risking too much. 

The hunters snickered as they began speaking to each other who got first shot and what they would use the money from the fur for and what else they could sell, parts such as the teeth and bones for chump change. Their attention was soon drawn away as the men soon were being taken down by another wolf; One with green colored fur. 

Three men laid on the ground bleeding as they tried to process their wounds and aim at the new incoming wolf; They had no interest as the fur was known to be dyed and therefore worth nothing. The fourth man steadied his aim and pointed it back at Alec. As his finger pulled the trigger, Kayden jumped before Alec and took the shot. 

The men decided to retreat momentarily and return later to claim the prize. Alec rushed to his brother's side and analyzed the wound. Tearing off the bottom part of his shirt, Alec balled it up and pressed it against the wound to try to stop the bleeding. Both knew the efforts would be wasted; The bullet shot was meant for a level four wolf, not a level two or three. For a level two, the bullet was almost fatal as soon as the injury occurred. 

"Alec-" Sliding off his jacket, Alec hushed the other as he lifted his brother's head with the jacket and placed it under as a temporary pillow. "Shut up and let me deal with this. Idiot. Why did you have to go and do that?" There should've been anger, but instead it was replaced with guilt, fear, and sadness. He refused to accept the truth they both knew regardless of what he tried. Kayden's eyes began to grow tired and his vision was blurring with his speech becoming slurred. "Alec.. I'm... s.. sorry.." 

"Shut up. You're gonna be fine. The bleeding is almost done and you're gonna get up on your own two feet and we're going home." Laughing as best he could, Kayden shook his head. Tears had started down Alec's cheeks. Seeing his eyes start to close, Alec reached up and started to slap Kayden's cheek slightly. "Hey. Keep 'em open. Now's not the time for sleep." 

It was obvious he tried to fight but he couldn't muster up the energy anymore. "Kayden. Don't close your eyes... Kayden, wake up. Come on, idiot. We can't stay out here forever.... Kayden.. Kay-" Alec stifled back sobs as it hit him that it had finally happened; Kayden couldn't fight anymore and sleep overtook him. Yanking him up into his arms as he sobbed, Alec blamed himself. 

"..Kayden... This.. it's my fault.. I should've prevented this.. I'm sorry.. so.. so sorry.." After he finished crying, Alec pulled himself together best as he could. Pulling his brother onto his back, he started the trek back home; He didn't care how much of a target he was now, he refused to leave his brother alone in the woods. He'd take him back to their home where he belonged. 


End file.
